honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Twelfth Fleet (Haven)
The Twelfth Fleet was a Havenite fleet assembled under Admiral Javier Giscard to carry out Operation Icarus. History The fleet was initially assembled in the Secour System in orbit around the star Secour-C, which kept it out. (HH8) Twelfth Fleet enjoyed the first mass deployment of the newly developed Havenite missile pods, as well as upgraded recon drones thanks to technology transfers from Solarian League companies. Organization Chain of command Operation Icarus: * Admiral Javier Giscard - Commanding Officer * Vice Admiral Lester Tourville - second in command, Commanding Officer, Task Force 12.2 * Vice Admiral Ellen Shalus - third in command, Commanding Officer, Task Force 12.1 * other independent commanding officers: ** Rear Admiral Jane Kellet - Commanding Officer, Task Force 12.2 ** Rear Admiral Gregor Darlington - Commanding Officer, Task Group 12.4.2 ** Rear Admiral Ron Porter - senior squadron Commanding Officer and second in command at the Task Force 12.2, acting Commanding Officer there Operation Scylla: * Admiral Javier Giscard - Commanding Officer * Vice Admiral Lester Tourville - second in command, task force Commanding Officer * Vice Admiral John Groenewold - third in command, Commanding Officer, Task Force 12.3 * Rear Admiral Sue Fawcett - fourth in command probably, senior task group or squadron Commanding Officer Admiral Giscard's staff Eloise Pritchart – People's Commissioner assigned to Admiral Giscard * Captain Leander Joubert – Chief of Staff, transferred to [[PNS Shaldon|PNS Shaldon]] * Commander Andrew MacIntosh – Operations Officer, acting Chief of Staff * Commander Frances Tyler – Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant Commander Julia Lapisch – Communications Officer * Lieutenant Madison Thaddeus – Intelligence Officer * Lieutenant Jessica Challot – Logistics Officer Captain Short – flag captain, Commanding Officer, [[PNS Salamis|PNS Salamis]] Vice Admiral Tourville's staff * Captain Yuri Bogdanovich – Chief of Staff * Commander Shannon Foraker – Operations Officer * Commander Karen Lowe – Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant Harrison Fraiser – Communications Officer Everard Honeker – People's Commissioner assigned to Vice Admiral Tourville Captain Alfred Hewitt – flag captain, Commanding Officer [[PNS Count Tilly|PNS Count Tilly]] Strenght Initial composition * 32 SD4 battle squadrons, including [[PNS Salamis|PNS Salamis]] - Admiral Giscard's flagship * 16 DN2 battle squadrons, including Rear Admiral Darlington's flagship * 80 BB10 squadrons * 24 BC3 squadrons, including [[PNS Count Tilly|PNS Count Tilly]] - Vice Admiral Tourville's flagship * screen, including a light cruiser flotilla and an understrength destroyer screen * service unitstwo service squadrons of fast freighters, carrying extra supplies of missile pods Operation Icarus launch composition * 36 SD * 16 DN * 81 BB * 24 BC * 40 CA * 23 CL and DD * service units Losses during Operation Icarus Destroyed and heavily damaged at least: * 9 SD * 8 DN * 52 BB No information concerning losses in the First Battle of Alizon. Operation Scylla composition Instead of splited State Security Naval Forces battlesquadron in Operation Icarus, Twelfth Fleet was supported with 24 SSNF superdreadnoughts, assigned to the task forces commanded by Admirals Giscard and Tourville. That made: * 51 SD * 8 DN * 39 BB Operations * Operation Icarus * Operation Scylla * Operation Bagration – planned, not launched (HH9) * anti-warlord operations during post-truce civil war (HH10) References 12 (Haven)